You Said You Don't Lie
by SheliaLuvsWTR4EVER
Summary: What if Nico went looking for Dani, only to find that she has left V3 already. After finding out Nico was married, Dani has a temporary trust issue. What will happen? I own nothing, just love me some Necessary Roughness!
1. Chapter 1

**"****You Said You Don't Lie"**

What if Nico went looking for Dani, only to find that she has left V3 already. After finding out Nico was married, Dani has a temporary trust issue. What will happen? I own nothing, just love fanfiction!

Chapter 1 Texting and Calling

Nico's POV

As Alex got out of his car, he sat there thinking of what he was gonna say to Dani, he didn't want her over thinking anything. So with that thought he got out of the car to go inside and took the elevator, the same one he and Dani took not too long ago. He reaches her floor where her office is, as he rounds the corner he can see her lights are off and she's no where in sight. He glances over at Paloma's desk and it appears as though she is working on her computer. He walks over to ask her where Dani is and she tells him that she left to run a few errands and she wants her to contact her with the info she needs to find Hutch. As he leaves the building and walks to the parking area in garage he doesn't see Dani's car. When he gets into his car he begins to text her "Dani, please call me". As soon as he sent the text his phone started to ring and he answered right away thinking it was Dani, but it wasn't her it was the FBI agent. He needed for Nico to come down to the office, they had picked up Troy. So, as he got off the phone he started the car and headed for the FBI office. Dani hadn't responded yet to his text and so he started to speed dial her number and it went straight to voice mail and he left a quick message "Hey Dani, please…please, call me" he took a breath and put the phone in his pocket. Turned off his car and took his cell out again. He hit speed dial to her cell "Dani, please call me, we need to talk. I miss you and I'd like to explain, please answer my call or text, I'd prefer you to call me so that I can hear your voice, please Dani".

Nico stood behind the glass listening to Troy as he was being questioned. They were trying to get something on Conner but couldn't really get anything because Troy took care of everything and there was just no way to catch him in anything illegal. Nico was starting to really worry, Dani hadn't responded to any of his text or calls. So he called Paloma and asked her if she had heard from Dani. She told him that she talked with her about an hour ago and that she should be in New Jersy at the moment talking with Hutch. He tried to get the info on where he was so that he could go talk with Dani, but Paloma couldn't, one she was told she couldn't give out that info and two she wasn't aloud to give out info on clients and three Dani asked her not to give him any information on where she was. So he decided to leave her another message, "Dani, I'm freaking out, not knowing where you are and you're not responding to my calls or texts. I want you to call me, no texting. I want to hear your voice so I can know for myself that you are okay. Dani, are we okay? " He put his cell away and started his car to go home. He decided to give her space. He was still worried about her.

Ok, let me know what you think. Should I continue? I started on Dani's POV, but do you have any thoughts on anything? Let me know, leave a RR or just pm me. I've had this for a while and thought I should post and share. All I kept saying was, "what if" and here we are…


	2. Chapter 2

You Said You Don't Lie

Chapter 2 Time Alone

Dani's POV

************************************************** ***********************************As Dani sat at her desk waiting for Paloma, her mind kept re-playing the words of Alex Careles "Actually, I'm his wife…his wife… his wife…HIS…W..I…F..E! That's it, Dani had had it. She had to get out of her office, out of this building. She stood up to leave and started gathering up her things and just as she was about to leave Paloma met her at her door with the information she needed with Darel. "Here you are Dr. Santino, all the info on Darel Hutchinson and where you can reach him" Paloma said, "Thank you Paloma, need to run home real quick, see you later…bye" said Dani. "Ah, Dr. Santino…are you okay? You don't seem like yourself, do you need anything?" asked Paloma. Dani really needed to leave, she wanted to get home and change before going over to New Jersey. So Dani told her she'd be fine and that she'd see her later.

Dani has gone home, showered and dressed and is back in her car to drive to New Jersey. As she is backing out of her driveway, she mashes the button for the garage to let down. Just before she drives away she gets a new text from Nico, "Dani, please call me." But she didn't want to think about her situation with him at the moment because she needed to talk with Darel Hutchinson and see how he's doing. She starts her drive to do just that. It took Dani only 45 minutes to get to Darel and just before walking into the Sports Bar. Dani took her phone and turned it off until after her time with Huntch. She'd spent a good two hours talking with Darel about everything V3 and he felt good after talking with Dani it. As she and Darel sat and talked he talked her into eating with him before leaving for her drive back home. She felt better that she had talked and saw for herself that he was doing okay.

As Dani gets back in her car for her drive home she remembers she turned off her cell, so she reaches in and turns it back on. Her phone starts up with beeps of 3 missed calls from Nico. Before she start her drive back home she listens to the first one, "Dani, please call me," then the second, "Dani, please call me, we need to talk. I miss you and I'd like to explain, please answer my call or text, I'd prefer you to call me so that I can hear your voice, please Dani." By the time she'd listen to the second message she was in tears, not really crying, the tears were just silently coming down her cheeks. She sat there thinking about her and Nico's special night last night. Then the conversation she had with him about her needing to trust him and that only made her cry a little harder. Just as she opens up to him and starts to trust him it turns out he's married and he never said a word to her. He's suppost to be her friend, but what friend keep things like this from a friend. Just as she snaps out of her thoughts, she wipes and blows her nose. She realizes that she has another message from Nico and she plays it, "Dani, I'm freaking out , not knowing where you are and you're not responding to my calls or texts. I want you to call me, no texting. I want to hear your voice so I can know for myself that you are okay. Dani, are we okay? Baby, please call me, you're scarring me."

Dani hadn't bothered to wipe her eyes this time, she just started her car and began her drive home. Took Dani a while to get home because she'd stopped every so often. When she walked into her home, she went into her kitchen, took down a wine glass and poured herself a glass. All she wanted to do wanted to do was go upstairs and go to sleep but this situation with Hutch was too important. So she picked up her cell and texted Nico to come by her house, she had information on Darel Hutchinson, the smoken gun. Then she'd wait for him to respond. She wasn't in the mood for anything else and she made up in her mind right then that she wasn't going to talk about him and her and what was going on with them.

Then a knock was heard on her door. She opened the door and as he glanced up at her he could tell that she'd been crying. As he walked in he told her "I'm glad you called" "All business, no pleasure" said Dani. "Fair enough" said Nico. Dani told him about Hutch and that he could find Hutch in New Jersey working at a Sports Bar. Told him everything he needed to know.

Nico realized looking at Dani how much he missed her and wanted to hold her as he saw her just looking off and staring at nothing in particular and he knew she was in deep thought, so he went up to her and tried to hold her hand, "Dani can we please talk, let me explain everything?" said Nico. As Nico took her hand, she jumped…she wasn't expecting that and it was like something snapped inside her and everything came rushing back to her and she was back at V3. As she stood up straight to look up at him, Nico knew something was different and knew that she was getting ready to go Santino on him. Before Dani could say anything, Nico tried to start, "Dani, please let me try", but Dani cut him off, "NICO, JUST LAST NIGHT, BEFORE WE MADE LOVE, YOU TOLD ME, I HAD TO TRUST YOU, SO WHAT DO I DO, I THROW IN THE TOWEL AND I TRUST YOU AND LOOK WHERE THAT GOT ME?!" Nico tried again, "But Dani." He was cut off again by Dani, "I NEED YOU TO LEAVE NOW, NICO!" Nico decided to give her some space, as he looked at Dani, he saw the hurt, the pain he'd caused and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was going to be okay, but all he said was "Dani, I won't give up on us. I finally have something worth fighting for and I won't give up" and with that he walked out of her door.

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this second chapter. If I made any mistakes I apologize for them. Don't have a beta as of yet so bare with me. Let me know what you thought, leave me a pm or review. I so enjoyed the many pm's I got and a lot of you didn't leave a review, just saying I appreciated them as well as the reviews. Thanks for taking the time to read and leave a review as well. Haven't had the time to come by and personaly thank everyone yet but I will. Take care and thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dani's POV It had been hours since Nico had left Dani's house and she couldn't sleep because she kept thinking about him. She walked downstairs to make herself some tea to help her relax and hopefully fall asleep, at least for the few hours left of the night. Dani had already called Conner and Paloma to let them know she wouldn't be coming in the following day as she was taking a sick day and would see them the following day. So with her tea in hand she started her way back upstairs and placed her tea mug on her coaster on her night stand. Dani felt like listening to some music and without thinking she hit play on her stereo and the cd began to play. She took a sip of her tea and as the music started she realized she hadn't changed the cd. Right away she started to think of Nico and the night they'd shared together making love. As the music from Kenny G played "The Moment ", she placed her mug back onto the nightstand and slid down into her bed listening to the Saxophone play. ~*~*~*~ Her mind went to the conversation just before he was talking about leaving for Dallas. When Dani truly realized Nico was leaving her she had to do something to make him stay. "I have a ticket to Dallas in my pocket" said Nico, and Dani said "You can't leave". Then Nico asked, "Why not?" That's when Dani threw everything out the window and decided she had to trust this guy, the same guy she'd fallen in-love with and had been too afraid to admit it to herself. She didn't want to lose him to Dallas. So after question he asked, she gave him her answer by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him before she turned away and walked up stairs, taking off her robe throwing it aside, hoping and praying he'd follow her. When Dani got to her room, she climbed into her bed and waited for him to come through the bedroom door. She didn't have to wait long and when she looked up to see him come through her door, he had the same longing look upon his face that matched her own, and right then, Dani knew she'd made the right decision. As Nico slowly walked towards her he didn't stop until his legs touched the bed frame. He looked longingly, lovingly into her eyes and whispered, "My God, you're so beautiful, Dani" Suddenly unsure of himself, he asked gently, "Dani…Dani, are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want you to regret or be sorry about this in the morning because you mean too much to me for me to ever take this, or take us for granted. For me, you're the only one Dani" Nico had to tread carefully as he didn't want to tell her too soon that he'd fallen in love with her because he didn't want to scare her away. He'd known that it had taken a great deal of effort for her to take that final leap to show him that she wanted to be with him. She didn't say anything to him as she slowly pulled the covers back on the other side of the bed and laid there smiling up at him, tenderly stroking the pillow where she wanted his head to be. Nico began taking off his clothes slowly. He couldn't believe that this moment was finally happening. For so long he knew he didn't think that this (him and her) would ever happen, and now…. Dani glanced up at him and decided she'd help him out, so she put on some soft music. "The Moment" by Kenny G began to play. She'd always loved his music and thought it would be perfect for her and Nico's first time at making love. Just as Dani reached up to pull Nico down to her on the bed, Nico asked her again. "Dani, are you sure about this? You and me, being together? I feel like I'm dreaming and I'm gonna wake up and gonna have to take another shower. I need for you to sure, no pressure, no walls, no anything, just me and you. This is it for me, you are it for me. You're all I want Dani, all I need." Nico had to stop Dani's hands from roaming because he wanted to hear what she had to say, so he held them within his own. "Nico…" Dani began, then she looked down and took his right hand in hers before looking back up into his eyes to begin again. "Nico, I'm sure. I've waited for this moment for a long time and I've had many, many dreams about you and me. I've known for some time now, I just…I fought my feelings for you for so long and I'm tired of running. I can't let you go to Dallas without telling and showing you how I feel, I love you Nico, I'm in-love with you. Have been for some time now. A part of me knew you were the one for me, but I guess I…" Nico couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed Dani's neck and pulled her naked body against his as she valiantly tried to the sheet up against herself as Nico kissed her hard. It was like an explosion or something for Nico because he had to have her, have her right then. This woman just expressed how she felt about him, something he'd wanted to hear for a long time and now…oh, he'd just got to have her. He let her go and started taking off his shoes, and then his jacket. Then his shirt, and then finally his pants to reveal no underwear at all. Then he reached down into the pocket of his jeans for his wallet to take out a condom. As he stood breathing heavily, staring at Dani as she'd finally dropped the sheet to reveal her exquisite body, she boldly stared at Nico's. After a few heavy, heated moments neither could wait any longer. Dani threw back the sheet nearly throwing it off as Nico jumped onto the bed and gathers Dani close for a heart drenching kiss, this one deeper this time and full of passion as they start touching and caressing each other. For the next few hours they made love, took a nap, woke up and made love some more. Dani had felt truly close to Nico for the first time and knew that it was special with Nico and he was special to her. "Nico, I'm so happy right now. I'm glad we waited for this. The night that we were on the bench when my fish died and we kissed and we made our way upstairs…It would have been rushed and it would have probably been… Oh, I don't know, I'm just glad we didn't. This was special, really special. I love you Nico, I…" ~*~*~*~ Dani snapped out of her daydream and began crying, wondering how everything could have gone wrong in just a day. How this man that she had just gave her all to the night before, and the way that they made love. It was like it had been only them; the only two people on earth, and now she was in tears over him. "DAMN HIM, DAMN HIM TO HELL!" Dani cried as her heart broke in two. Another hour passed by and Dani decided that she needed answers and she knew that only one person had them. She took out her cell and texted Nico. "We need to talk, I can't sleep and I need answers!" A few seconds passed and she heard her phone beep letting her know he wasn't sleeping either. "Be there in a few." Dani didn't know what to think, he said in a few, which meant he wasn't far away. But she didn't care, she needed to talk, she needed answers and she'd get them from him, one way or the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there. I hadn't had much time to come by and personally thank everyone for the awesome reviews and pm's you've left. But I appreciate all the kind words. I've got chapter 5 already, just need to do one thing and then I'll post it as well. Thanks again and enjoy!

Nico's POV

Nico left Dani's house as soon as she had told him to leave. But he didn't really leave. He went outside, got into his car and drove down the street and then decided to come back and park down the street a little way from her house. She'd been so upset when she told him to leave and something in her eyes…wow, those beautiful brown eyes of hers. A person could get lost in those eyes. He could lose himself in her eyes. Nico knew he had it bad when he'd first met her, but he was a goner after he saw how she helped TK, and is still helping him, but not so much now because the young boy has turned out to be a very responsible young man and that had been to mostly down to Dani helping to mould him into the person he was today.

Nico sat in his car thinking about the special night that he and Dani had shared just last night., and how she expressed how she'd felt about him and just gave her all to him, her trust in him, and her love for him. Now everything he'd worked for seemed to have just gone up in smoke. But Nico would not lose her just when they'd come close. He was in love with her and had been for some time now and his mind drifted off as he remembered when it had happened for him.

He'd had to keep his distance because he didn't want to get hurt, mainly because she wasn't seeing him as he was seeing her, and because she seemed to want other men like Matt, and then there was JD, and then there was this Sam guy. So he'd made up his mind that when all the business with the F.B.I. was done with he would go to Dallas and not look back. He'd leave her alone so that she could find whatever she was looking for, and hopefully she'd find it. At some point along the way though, he'd wished she been looking for him.

He thought back to the night he had the first conversation with her about Mark Cuban inviting him to Dallas. She'd told him that the team would miss him and he plainly told her that that wasn't enough for him to want to stay.

For so long he known he'd fallen deeply and honestly in love with Dani Santino. A hot blooded, no nonsense kind of person not taking crap from anyone. She spoke her mind and told you what was on her mind. She was all about honesty. Nico knew this and now…now he couldn't mess it up and he had to explain himself. He would be an open book and if she can look past the part, the lie, well not a quite lie because technically he didn't lie - but in her book a lie because not admitting to something was just as bad, especially the fact that he had a wife. And still had a wife.

"Dani, I'm so sorry" he murmurs to himself. He wants nothing more than to hold her but he knows she wouldn't let him because she needs to talk and she needed answers, and this time, he would give them to her. Nico would not lose her and he keeps saying that to himself because he had to believe it because he couldn't think of anything else but her. He had to think they would work everything out between them. He loved her and he would make it right. Make them right because he was ready to take the relationship with her to a whole different level, whatever level it was at and just go with it. There wass only a small traffic bump they had to climb over, but he intended to make it smooth again.

Nico drifted back to the night that he and Dani had spent making love. Last night. My God, when she had kissed him and then had turned to walk up those stairs, taking off her robe to reveal she had nothing on underneath before she headed into her bedroom. Right then I'd got ten a ** because the woman I'd fallen for had just kissed me and pretty much told me she wanted me to follow her to her bedroom.

So once I finally picked my tongue up from the floor I quickly moved up the stairs until I got to her doorway, stopped and simply stared into her room. I saw her on her bed with the sheet barely covering up the precious jewels that she had for him just under it, he thought he'd lose it.

As he walked slowly into her room and over to her stand by the bed, he whispered thickly, "Dani, you are so beautiful." Then he'd asked her if she was sure about what they were about to do, and by the time she'd expressed how she felt about him, that had been it; he'd had it. He was so ready to show this beautiful woman how he felt about her and to finally make mad, crazy sweet love to her.

Nico snapped out of his thoughts as his phone pinged with a text. It was from Dani. ~We need to talk, can't sleep and I need answers.~ And he'd send a text right back ~Be there in a few~ He hit send and didn't think about her wondering why it would only take him a few minutes rather than the forty-forty-five minutes it should have taken if he'd been going home.

Nico was ready for whatever Dani needed because he wasn't about to lose the best thing in his life. He wasn't going to give up on her. Oh, no, not this time. Before last night he hadn't had a taste of her, and now that he'd had, and in every way possible, he wanted more and he was going to do whatever it took to keep her.

Nico slowly drove up to Dani's house and then made the decision to park around the back. He strolled back around to the front, and as he walked up the garden path towards her door it slowly opened up and he walked in and he hoped, straight into her arms.

~~~~Huge thanks to Carol for all your help and if there are any mistakes please forgive me. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 5 will be up soon.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

You Said You Don't Lie Chapter 5

As Nico pulled up to Dani's house he'd decided to park at the back, but only because it was 4:15 in the morning. As he had got out of the car and looked across her rear garden he saw Dani looking out of the window. When he had walked around to the front and had gotten closer to the door Dani had opened it and he'd walked inside and closed it.

Once inside he glanced over to Dani as she stood across the other side of the lounge. He could see how tired and upset she was, her eyes puffy from crying. All he could think of at that moment was to hold and comfort her. "Come here." He murmured.

He held out his arms and she walked right into them. They stayed that way for a good 10 minutes and after he led her to the sofa and held her close again. When they finally pulled apart from the hug, Dani sat up. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the side table and blew her nose.

Nico asked her quietly, "Are you ready to talk now, Dani?"

She nodded but remained quiet, so eventually Nico began. Dani, it's not what it looks like, really it's not",

That stirred her. "Really? Because I don't even know what it looks like. Wait…wait, yes I do, YOU ARE MAAARRRRIED NICO!" Dani screeched, placing her hands on her hips as she stood and turned on him.

"Alex and I worked together, we met each other at a very young age and I married her to get her out of a situation" said Nico soothingly.

"Was it a real relationship?" Asked Dani.

"At times" replied Nico. Dani sighed and walked away from him, but Nico was right there halting her steps. He was going to explain himself or die trying. He was not giving up, no way, no how. "Dani, we stayed married so that we didn't have to testify against the other and for what we were doing that was pertinent at the time, and I used the situation with the feds as an opportunity to help her one last time. I owed her that much." Nico explained.

"Noooo, you like riddles and secrets and mysteries, which is awesome. It's as if I'm watching an episode of Lost. But not when I'm in a relationship."

"I just explained." Nico said plaintively.

"THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF AN EXPLANATION?" Dani cried. "YOU HAVE THIS MAADDEENNNING ABILTY TO COMPARTMENTALIZE, BUT HERE'S THE THING, NICO, I'M NOT GONNA BE SHOVED INTO SOME OVER HEAD BIN AND I'M CERTAINLY NOT GONNA HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEBODY THAT I WILL NEVER REALLY KNOW!"

Dani was nearly in tears again, but she managed to hold her own. Nico still wanted to go to her and hold her, but held himself back seeing the hurt he caused. Shoot, it was his fault that she was upset. He quietly stood and watched Dani try to calm herself. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled again. Dani sat back down heavily, drew her legs up to her chest and rested her head upon her knees. She was so tired but still confused and needed to get gather herself together.

Nico stood and watched her for a few moments before sitting down on the other end of the sofa to watch her. He knew she was struggling with a lot of issues and he wanted to smoothe it all away. But he didn't want to push her, not by any means. After a few tense, silent minutes Nico tried again.

"Dani?" Still she said nothing, she couldn't even look at him now, so he tried again. "Dani, can you look at me, baby? Look at me, please?"

After a few seconds she looked over to him and he saw the silent tears trailing down her cheeks and then to her horror her bottom lip quivered and she blew through her mouth to hold back what she felt was coming. Nico did the only thing he could. He moved over to her and pulled her to him and held her close, and it was then that she started to cry, really cry and he held her tighter still.

Nico didn't want to let her go and he knew she wanted him to hold her because it showed on her face. Right then she'd needed the contact from him. Nico started making small circles on her back and tenderly kissing her hair. He barely heard Dani moan as she said something. Nico barely heard her and he asked her what she'd said.

"I can't!" She cried. "I have no right to do this. I can't!" She removed herself from his arms, stood and walked away from him. But Nico was right there on her heals and grabbed her arm to pull her back to him. Instantly Nico felt her relax back against his body, almost melting into him.

Nico missed this connection with Dani and she missed it with him and it was why it was hurting so much. He started gently swaying, moving them around slowly as though they were dancing and Dani let him hold her for almost 20 minutes. She became so quiet that he thought she'd fell asleep in his arms.

And then suddenly Nico felt her tense up as he heard her mutter, "I can't do this, I can't. I CAN'T DO THIS!"

She began to back away from him but Nico held on to tight, pleading with her. "Dani, no! I've waited on us for so long. Please talk to me. Don't keep pushing me away. Come on, baby."

When Dani looked up at him Nico had an lmost desperate look on his face as he pleaded with her. She sighed to herself before looking away and eventually back up at his face. "Nico…" Dani started.

But he cut her off and fresh tears started running down her cheeks again. "Dani, I realized I've messed up, I do, but…"

"Nico" she said again very calmly and quietly, and as before he cut her off.

"No Dani, let me speak because I have to make you see the truth here…"

"No, Nico,", Dani turned away and wiped her tears away with the back of her hands very quickly. "I see the truth just as plain as day. I also met the truth over at V3 today or yesterday! What?! What, are you gonna tell me you have kids with her as well? Is this why you didn't contact me during all those months away? Were you getting cosy with her after leaving V3? You wanted to talk, Nico? Well say something! I can take it, I'm a big girl Nico. You can tell me, I can handle it."

Now on a roll, Dani ploughed on. "You know what hurts the most? Not the fact that you're still married, MARRIED NICO!, but you told me once that we were friends, and friends could talk about anything. Well, I guess we're not as good a friends as I thought. But you know, the part that hurts me the most since I've known you, you've said to me, YOU DON'T LIE! Well, Nico, you lied. You lied to me and you kept the lie very well hidden. I must have looked so ridiculous standing there watching you from the side-lines."

Dani sighed with defeat. "Oh, I don't know, I can't even think anymore."

As Nico took a deep breath, to try and say something, Dani started in again because she couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that he'd got an wife ~WIFE! ~ And not even an ex-wife and he'd been telling her lately that she should trust him.

"Tell me, Nico, how am I still supposed to trust YOU?" She asked with puzzlement.

"Dani, I apologize for not telling you, but I didn't lie to you. I didn't. I wouldn't!" He cried in his defence.

"Nico, by not admitting to something it is the same as telling a lie"

"But, Dani" He tried again and was as quickly cut off again.

"No, Nico, you know the situation with my ex-husband, yes?" She asked. "He was a cheat and a liar and he had to go. You see what you've done here is pretty much the same. You made me a cheat, only I didn't know I was cheating. But you did. DAMN YOU NICO, DAMN YOU!" She shouted.

"I said I could never do what Ray did to me, and you've made me do exactly the same. I thought you told me you loved me. Do you even know what love is? Do you even know how to love someone?"

Dani knows she's just babbling because she's hurting and she doesn't care any longer. It is why she took so long to admit her feelings to this man, because she knew she'd fallen deeply for Nico and he would be the one to really do her head in again, and now he's done just that.

She was ready at that moment to go back on something she felt strongly about and that was to give up on the fight. She was tired and she just wanted to sleep. She wanted to dry her eyes and stop with all the tears. She was a strong person and would go up against anyone anytime, but not just then because she was tired.

She glanced at the clock on the microwave in her kitchen. She hadn't given Nico much chance to say anything, so, with all of what she'd just said to him, she looks up at his handsome face and says quietly, "I need time, Nico. I need to deal with some things, and I need to do it alone"

Nico simply and sadly looked down at her as his own tears threated to fall and whispered, "I will leave you now, but it won't be for long. I do love you Danielle Santino, and I have done for a long time. AND. I. WILL. NOT. LOSE. YOU. I'm in love with you and I WILL be back for you."

Nico took the few steps he needed to reach for Dani. He stood in front of her, placed his hands on either side of her head then bent and kissed her gently and said quietly, but firmly, "I love you, Dani." Before shakily walking out of her house and heading back to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay, there is Chapter 5. Let me know what you think. Haven't started on chapter 6. It may be the last chapter it's bery busy now for me, but will try and post sometime this week. Hope you enjoyed it. Take care! Thanks again Carol for ALL your help.


	6. Chapter 6

"You Said You Don't Lie" Chapter 6

~~~~~~Nico's POV

One week had passed and Nico had given Dani the space she needed both at home and at V3. But he was missing her something awful. He couldn't help but glance her way whenever she came in view or walked by. Dear God he had it bad. He didn't really think he'd miss her this much. Her touch, her smell. He had to do something and soon. If she takes much longer, she may run, or worse, end this thing before they have a chance to on whatever this was between them.

"Mmmmmm. Nope, won't let that happen." Nico said out loud. "Like I said, I won't lose her, I won't. Think. Think. Think Careless." he told himself. "I could call Lindsey and have her to put together an overnight bag…but then I'd have to explain why and that just won't work. Nope. I could send her a text and have her to meet me because Cindy is in some trouble and needs our help. Nooooo, no, no, noooo…that would be a lie, which is why I'm in this mess in the first place (says Dani.)

But I honestly have to fix this. Dani has to know that it wasn't a lie, or I didn't see it as one. I'd never purposely lie to her, because I never lie, and I'd never hurt her. She's everything I've ever wanted in a friend and a lover. I've wanted her for so long. Dear God, please let her see how I really feel about her, how much I truly love her. I can show her a lot better than I can tell her. If I, NO…When I get the chance I will do both and never do anything to make her doubt me ever again, EVER…or I will at least try. She will come around and hopefully it'll besoon. I will wait and continue giving her the space she needs for just a little bit longer. She's worth the wait."

Nico rounded the corner on Dani's floor and saw her standing and staring out of her glass view window. Nico stopped quietly outside her door, then heard her sigh and murmur, "Nico, why now? I really need you right now."

~~~~~~Dani's POV It had been a week and Dani thought she'd die not having Nico around. She wanted to call him so, so badly. When she saw him through her office glass she wanted to pull him into her office and kiss him until she couldn't feel her own lips. Oh, she had it bad, really bad.

She sighed to herself, then said, "Nico, why now? I really need you right now." A few moments passed and Dani decided to leave for the day. She gathered her things, turned off the lights and closed her door. She walked over to say goodnight to Paloma and Paloma looked up from her computer to ask her, "Dr. Dani, was there any particular reason why Mr. Careless didn't speak to you when he came to your door a moment ago? I mean, I only stepped away for a moment and he wasn't there and when I came back and he was just standing there looking at you, and then he turned and walked away. He got into the elevator and left the building. I don't know, I just thought it odd, is all."

"Ah wait, you saw Nico here, in my office? Okay, thanks, Paloma. I have no idea why he was there. I'm sure if he needs anything he knows how to contact me. Okay, have a good evening Paloma, see you on Monday. Have a great weekend." Dani said as she continued her way to the elevator. "Oh, you too, Dr. Dani. See you on Monday." Paloma called after her.

Dani was aware that Paloma was trying to fish for information on Nico and she wasn't about to give her anything to gossip about. She knew that she and her assistant had gotten closer recently, but that is what assistants did; they sat around gossiping about anything and everything, and everyone.

It was shortly after 7pm when Dani walked in through her kitchen door. Placing her purse on the counter she called out for her daughter. "Hey Linds! I'm home!" As Dani began to walk towards the dining room she was caught by surprise because she didn't see her daughter. Instead as she moved slowly around her dining room table, what she found was a beautifully set table with candles lit, wine on the side in a bowl with a stand. Two covered dishes, her slender vase that she'd gotten a few Christmases before with three pink, yellow and red long-stemmed roses in it. And standing at the other end of the table was Nico. Nico with a nice long sleeve buttoned black dress shirt with blue jeans to top it off. Dani told him last week, before all hell broke loose, that she loved him in blue jeans and she loved to see black on him. It drove her crazy she'd told him.

~~~~~~Nico's POV

'Oh my God! I'm so nervous. Why am I so nervous?'He asked himself. 'This is Dani, for goodness sake. Because it IS Dani, that's why. She wanted space and then I show up here. I hope she doesn't throw me out. At least not right away. I'm glad Lindsey was in earlier. I'm glad she understood after explaining to her that I wanted to surprise her mom with dinner. But she had plans to do a sleepover with her friend Winter anyway and Nico figured that he'd lucked out at last.'

'Oh boy, I hear the door. Oh crap, I've still got the roses in my hand.. 'Nico said to himself as he quickly stuck them into the vase that Lindsey had found for him. Then he heard her say, "Hey Linds." A moment later he heard her walking towards the dining room…

3, God he was nervous …

2, you can do this…

1,"You are so beautiful, Dani."

By the time a stunned Dani looked up at him after seeing the table spread out before her she had tears in her eyes, and slowly, as she searched his face as he whispered huskily, 'You are so beautiful, Dani.' they started to trace down her cheeks. Then a small smile appeared on her face and Dani was speechless with joy.

Nico knew he had a long night ahead of him, because he knew she would want answers and he would spend the weekend giving her whatever she wanted, and then some. Nico was hoping and praying that his plan would work this evening. He wanted this, and he wanted her back. The night started now for them both because he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her. And now he had to show her just how much.

~~~~~~Okay, I think I'm going to try to close it out in the next chapter. Which means they will have to have the BIG talk. Now, that may take awhile but I will try my best to have it up soon. I don't own any of Necessary Roughness or any of the characters, but we all should...lol, let them know how it's done and what we as fans want from the show. Anywho, hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. You don't have to but you do. I appreciate it more than you know. As usuall please leave pm or review. Thanks again and take care.


	7. Chapter 7

We Left off with Nico planning to wow Dani with dinner. Let's see what happens.

As Nico stands and awaits Dani's arrival he's hoping everything goes according to plan. And then, at that moment he hears the front door and he hears her voice."Hey, Linds, I'm home!" Dani calls. She says something else but Nico is unsure what it is because he's shaking with nerves, but he can't for the life of him think just why he's so nervous. He considered himself a tough, intelligent guy and situations don't usually rile him up or get under his skin. He just takes care of whatever needs to be taken care of. But Dani… Dani has always gotten under his skin and he's always hidden it well.

It was shorty after 7pm when Dani finally walked in through her kitchen door. Placing her purse on the counter she called out for her daughter. "Hey Linds, I'm home!" As Dani begins to walk towards the dining room she's caught by surprise because she didn't see her daughter. Instead as she moved slowly around her dining room table, what she found was a beautifully set table with candles lit with wine on the side in a bowl of ice with the stand. There were two covered dishes and the slender vase that Jeanette gave her a few Christmases ago before she moved away was now sitting in the middle of the table with three long stemmed roses inside; pink, yellow and red.

And there, standing at the other end of the table was Nico wearing a nice long sleeve buttoned black dress-shirt with blue jeans to top it off. He'd put on some soft Jazz music and it was playing in the background. By the time Dani had slowly walked into the dining room and found Nico's handsome face she had tears in her eyes. She was totally speechless as she stood there just looking at him.

Nico gently repeated what he'd said earlier again when she'd first come in. "You are so beautiful, Dani."

Still she stood there not saying anything and Nico slowly walked over towards her and pulled out the seat he wanted Dani to sit on, his eyes never leaving her face. "Please, sit down for me, I got us both dinner." She glanced up at him and nodded her acceptance before slowly walking the few feet before sitting down and Nico pushed her seat in under the table. He went and sat down on his own seat across from Dani and Nico glanced over at her and said quietly, "Dani, I promise we will talk as soon as we're done with dinner. I will give you anything you need and all answers for the questions you have, okay?!"

It wasn't really a question and more of a statement and she brushed them off with a light sweep of her arm. 'Oh, what I want involves no words at all.' Dani silently thought to herself as she took in Nico's attire. 'Damn, he looks sexy in those jeans, and he's got a nice rounded butt. My, oh my, he sure fills out those jeans…' And then she mentally slapped herself. 'STOP IT DANI, this is not what we're doing. We have to talk about a lot tonight.'

As Dani sat conversing with herself, Nico watched her as she battled with decisions. "Dani, I promise we will talk as soon as we're done eating." Nico repeated as he took the tops off their dinner plates to reveal two steak dinners with veggies and a baked potato. He poured the wine into the glasses and finally they picked up their utensils. They ate dinner in companionable silence and sipped on the delicious red wine, their thoughts a million miles away from the delicious food before them. After a few minutes as Dani was midway through with her dinner, she suddenly pushed her plate to the side.

Nico looked up in surprise until he noticed Dani had tears running down her cheeks. She'd truly missed him; missed the togetherness they'd shared before. Granted, they'd only had one magical night together and then there had been the next morning, but she could still feel it all; the love and every emotional moment they'd shared together.

"I really miss you." Dani quietly tells Nico as she fought against the tears.

"I missed you too, Dani, so much." Nico replied huskily as he watched her expressive face. After a moment Nico suddenly pushes to a stand, grabs both wine glasses and then he reaches for her hand and asks, "Can we go and sit on the sofa in the family room?" Dani nods her response as she pushes herself up out of the chair and reaches for his hand and she allows him to pull her into the cozy room and they settle on the plush sofa and prepare themselves for the talk that they desperately needed to have.

"Nico, please let me go first." After a moment passed by as he considers her, Nico nods his head. "Nico, all I know right now is that I can't stop thinking about you, and about the way you made love to me, and how you held me after. Nico, my God, the way you touched me, you made me feel things… things that I never felt before. I mean that, I really, really do. I understand now why I denied us and why I held my feelings for you to myself for so long. They scared me, Nico. That is why I went with Matt. He was safer choice and I thought you were the dangerous one. I say danger, Nico, because you were where my true feelings lay. That's why I ran away from you, until that first time I kissed you/you kissed me. I felt how deep my love for you was and I knew that if I told you how I felt, and you didn't return them back, I would have been torn to pieces. Because by then I was too far gone."

"So, I told myself that I could never tell you how I felt, and then that became my own personal mission to stay away from you and get involved with other men, instead of just going for what I really wanted. Nico, it's been driving me crazy not having you here with me since I became intimate with you" Dani hands lifted from her lap as she tried to relay her thoughts in a gesture, the small helpless shrug telling their own story. "But I can't get pass the hurt and…"

Nico shifted closer to her and whispers tenderly to her, "Come here." Gratefully she moves closer and he gives her a hug, and she in turn hugs him even tighter back. They both sat that way for several minutes until Nico feels her begin to pull away from him, both physically and mentally, her voice heavy with loss as she denies herself the one thing that she wanted. "Okay, Nico, we'd better stop now before…"

The moment they both let go of each other they realize they don't want to they simply stare at each other. Reluctantly it is Nico who moves away first and he shifts himself back to the other end of the sofa. The loss from one another hurts them both, but it spurs on Dani to begin talking again.

"Nico, the way we were together that night was unlike anything that I'd ever felt before with anyone. I mean, with you it was so good. That's how I knew I was yours, or I thought I was." Dani looked sadly down at her hands that now sat upon her lap before looking back up at him and carrying on, her heart now firmly on her sleeve. "It felt so good finally being with you after I'd had so many fantasies about us. It felt so right and we fitted perfectly together. I was so stressed that night and then you came. And it was you who made me relax my mind and unwind. I had waited so long and dreamt so often of you that when it finally happened I knew everything was going to be okay with us, because I was free, and we were free to be with each other…or so I thought…"

"And now…that was why it was so, so hard to give in and give myself to you for fear of being hurt. You, of all people, I knew could do the most to hurt me. I fell hard for you, and…" Dani starts looking around, lost in her misery because she knew she was rambling and the tears had begun to slowly trail down her cheeks.

But as Nico made to move towards her Dani held up a finger letting him know she was not done and as he sank back down she began again "Nico, when I found out that you were married, and are indeed _still_ married, it was like what you and I shared when we made love that night wasn't love, but a lie. But for me, really, being with you…God Nico," Dani began to cry, she cried, ner heart breaking. "I can still feel you at times. What we shared was truly precious to me, and granted, I only had a night with you, and we were up for most of it…and I'm not complaining, not at all. That is why…"

Nico had wanted to interrupt her so badly but she'd wanted to go first so he'd being very patient and listened to what she had to say, even though it was killing him. Some of the things she had said he desperately wanted to wash away because it made what he had to say to her was going to be that much sweeter. But Dani had started talking again so he forced himself to listen patiently, understanding that she'd needed to vent her feelings.

"Nico, since finding out about your wife in the way that I did, I mean, why now? Why just when we had started to have some happiness together, this happens? I've hated myself for giving myself to you. I mean, if you hadn't had told me you were leaving for Dallas that night I would have gone crazy, because I was afraid you'd leave and never come back. You kept telling me to trust you; to put my trust in you. Nico, you already had that. Yes, I had some issues of trust, but it was like you had reached in and pulled my heart and then ripped it to shreds and then walked away. All my life I've fought back, and anyone who knows me can say that about me. I don't want to give you up, but if she wants you back, then I will do the honorable thing and move aside and let you go. Oh, wait!" She said with feigned surprise. "Correction. You were never mine to begin with. We only had that one night and I'm not a home wrecker. I don't go breaking up homes, or marriages, or families. I can't do anything about breaking my own heart, but I can deal with that in my own way. But I will not be the cause of breaking up a marriage, Nico. So if she wants you back, then…"

Dani stopped talking as she suddenly came to the realization that, just maybe, actually, they hadn't broken up. No, he wouldn't have done that to her. God, no! "Nico, did you and your wife ever break up? I mean, have you been going to visit her? Have you been together since us? Have you been together all this time? You are always so on the go, always being secretive and sneaky about a lot of things, Nico. It scares me to be with you and know about…" Dani was crying loudly now, and she had been trying so hard not to break down in front of him. It was painful having him so close, and yet she couldn't touch him the way she wanted to touch him any longer and her arms ached with longing as she fought against his pull.

Finally, finally, Nico took her tears as his cue and went for it. "Dani, please don't cry. I can't take seeing you cry like this and know I'm the cause of your tears. Dani, let me first apologize for not telling you about Alex, and for the way you found out about her. I really never meant for you to find out this way. I should have told you and for that I sorry. True, I've never lied to you, never. Not admitting to you that I was still married is as you always say, is a lie. But honestly, I never saw it that way. I was a fool and I never meant to hurt you though, Dani. And no, Dani, it isn't like that for Alex and, I. We haven't been together as man and wife for many years. Everything I told you in your office was the truth, everything!" Nico told her.

"Well, Nico, we've hit a snag because you lied. You've been trying to get me to trust you and…" Dani told Nico, but was cut off.

"Dani, please, it's my turn."

"Okay Nico, I'm sorry. Go ahead.

Nico nodded and thanked her as he sipped a little wine for Dutch courage and continued. "Dani, the night you lost your fish and I came by with the tapes, I told you then that you were my friend. You're the only person who really knows me besides Marshall, and I mean that, I really do. I wanted to tell you about Alex then, but for some reason it just didn't seem like the right time. Every time after that seemed like it was never the right time, and when you and Matt looked like you were getting back together then it just felt awkward talking with you about my problems. Well, especially about that." He added.

Dani interrupted him again. "But, Nico, you came to me about Gabrielle, why didn't you talk to me about Alex then? You said we were friends Nico. Friends talk. They talk about anything and everything**. **I can't know everything about them unless they talk to me.**" **

Dani apologized to Nico again for interrupting as she realized that he didn't interrupt her once. She picked up her wine and took an unsteady sip and continued to hold the glass in her hand, resting it lightly upon her thigh. She looked sheepishly over at him and murmured, "I'm sorry, please continue."

Nico nodded and continued. "Dani, the final straw was the night the reporters were parked outside your front door and we were talking and I was telling you about Mark Cuban and his offer for Dallas. I told you I was thinking about taking it because there really wasn't anything holding me here, and you told me that the team would miss me. I was waiting for you to ask me to stay, but you never did. I knew, or rather I took that as what it was and decided to not tell you anything about Alex because I saw where your heart lie. But like you said, we were friends and I should have told you and trusted you enough tell my friend the truth, and for that I'm sorry. I wanted to keep that bad can of worms to myself because I didn't see us going anywhere then. At that time you chose Matt and so I decided to go to Dallas."

Nico took a deep breath and continued. "Then everything happened with the F.B.I. You know the reason why I didn't go to Dallas and the reason why I didn't contact you But the real reason I didn't contact you was because I didn't know how you'd react to the news about Alex. I talked and then made a deal with the F.B.I. about releasing Alex when it was all over. I never imagined her coming to V3 and walking right smack bang into you and Conner. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. When I got the clearance to go see her and tell her that she'd be getting out soon, I never thought she'd come up to V3. Nothing has happened between us, Dani." He promised. "And I really can't seem to shake your reaction when Alex introduced herself as my wife. I…" He tried again. "Dani, I messed up by not telling you about her. I see that now, and Dani, you _do_ know me though, really you do."

At that moment Dani asks, "Do I, Nico?"

"Yes, you do." He replied with conviction. "I'd never intentionally hurt you. You're the best thing that's ever happen to me. I know you asked for some space, but when you'd come home at night from the office, I'd park just down the street to your home, just to make sure you were okay." He confessed. "I'd park just close enough to see that your lights were on and then I knew what part of the house you were in. I had to make sure you were okay. Before anything happen with you, with us," He amended. "I stayed away from you for so many reasons. The first time I laid eyes on you, Dani, you took my breath away and I knew I had it bad. As soon as I met you, I knew you were different and unlike anyone I've ever met before. When it got really bad and I was thinking about you all the time, I tried to be with other women to get you off my mind. Then the thought of Matt or anyone else's hands on you nearly drove me mad. That is why I felt I had to do something about moving away. Seeing you and Matt back together at the end of the season game, I knew I had to get away from here. I think it's a good thing it work out the way that it did, because we wouldn't have had that one chance we had before everything came to blows."

Nico took a deep breath and carried on. "Dani, you know I'm a Navy Seal, and you know that I'm tough as nails. But when it comes to you; when I think of you, it's like… Oh, I don't know…"

Nico picked up one of Dani's hands and started to caress it and inter-mingle her fingers with his. "Dani," He continued huskily, "you're the perfect girl and made just for me. It's so easy to love you. I found that out the first time that I had to come and get you in the middle of the night to go chasing after TK. Remember?" Dani nodded and he pushed on. "You didn't want to go because of Ray, and you didn't want to leave with me to go get TK from a strip club in Atlantic City, New Jersey. My point is, you didn't know me that well and you trusted me enough and my word to get you to and from Jersey, and I had you back home in time, didn't I? The fact that you helped TK, a troubled young boy who is now a respectable young man says a lot to me. Dani, you did that and I am impressed with the way you've worked with other people. It's what you do and I admire you for it. The fact that you help other people shows me that I was right about you."

Nico shifted and leaned nearer to her. "Dani, you, me, we're compatible. Us two are natural together. We have been broken and we've both picked ourselves up. You've actually helped me with that by overcoming all the hurt, amongst other things, and for that I will forever be grateful to you. Dani, we work well together both professionally and on a personal level. To be honest, I've never felt that way, or that connected with anyone else."

"Dani," Nico says huskily as he moves closer still to her on the sofa. "We're meant to be. You're it for me." Nico reached for her other hand and held them against his pounding heart. "Dani, you're all I'd ever want, you're everything for me. We fit so perfectly together and, mmmmmm…"

Nico felt a shiver go down his spine as Dani laid her head on his chest with her right hand covered his rapidly beating heart. "Dani, you're everything I'd want in a friend and lover. I love you, I do. You had me from the day we met with those big, beautiful brown eyes of yours while standing by my car as I took off my shades. Your eyes were pulling me in, but I couldn't do anything about it then. I had to leave you standing there as I pulled off the curb. I watched you in my mirror until I couldn't see you any longer as I drove away. I have to give thanks to all the men who passed you up, because if it wasn't for the, then I wouldn't have had the chance to be with the most precious being there is."

Nico's voice began to tremble with emotion. "What I mean is, God sent me an angel, and knowing you're by my side brings tears to my eyes and joy to my soul."

As Dani lifted her head and looked up into his eyes, she wiped away a lone tear and held her hand on his cheek for a moment and smiled lovingly at him. She took his left hand, brought it to her lips and gave him a gentle kiss on his palm. Nico closed his eyes in ecstasy and he continued on. "Tell me, Dani, how can I be so lucky that you'd fall from heaven for me? Baby, it was like you were up there waiting and then you were put down here to help me. And then I go and mess it up. I hope I haven't destroyed it completely with us, I really pray I haven't." He implored as he gently kissed her forehead. "Dani," He murmured. "I used to think that love was only for everybody else and not for me. I thought that maybe it was just a fairytale, something that I couldn't have. I mean, people like me…I just didn't think it was possible. I thought I felt love for Gabriel, but it couldn't have been, because what I feel for you goes much deeper, so much deeper than what I've ever felt for anyone in my life, and I've never had to fight for what I really wanted before. I never really felt that I had to, until now, Dani."

Okay, let me know what you think. Think I at least one more chapter, don't know yet. You have any ideas or suggestions don't mind hearing them. If not that's cool too, like I said should have one more chapter coming. Had a lot of fun doing this story. Take care and don't forget, leave a review or you may PM me. Thanks for taking the time to read. I appreciate you all who have left me a PM and review so far and those of you who keep me lifted in good spirits after receiving aweful PM's from, well you know who you are I appreciate your words. My busy work schedule has kept me very busy as well. Thanks again.


End file.
